


The Little Gold Dress

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Dresses, M/M, Transvestite Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock loves dresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Gold Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from my little gayby.

Spock entered the elevator to report for duty on the bridge. As soon as he got off of the elevator the entire crew on the bridge gasped at the sight of him. “Oh mmmyyyyyyyyy” Said Sulu. Spock was standing there in a little golden uniform dress with the head of his illogical head sticking out from underneath. He went over to Uhura's console to check the readings. He bent over right beside her and his cheeks parted ever so slightly. Uhura looked back at the rest of the crew with a horrified face. They all tried their hardest to hold back their laughter. Secretly Kirk was getting very turned on. 

“Mr. Spock why did you decide to change up your uniform today?” Asked Kirk. “It felt like the logical thing to do since I am going through a slight bit of depression.” Replied Spock. They all looked very confused and tried their hardest to get back to work. “Mr Spock, that is out of dress code and I need to take you down to your quarters to ensure that you wear your proper uniform.” Said Kirk with a wink. “I understand captain.”

They both walked onto the elevator and kirk pressed the button to close the door. “You know I think you look really good in that, Spock.” Said Kirk. Spock's face perked up. “Thank you, Jim” Spock replied. He looked down and saw that the captain was rock hard. This made Spock's cock start to get erect and, when the door of the elevator opened, his penis was shooting out straight from the bottom of the dress. Everyone looked away as the two walked through the halls and finally made it to Spock's quarters.

They entered and locked the door behind them. “Alright Spock I want to ask you something. Would you like it if we just did it right here and now and you put your normal uniform back on.” Said Kirk. “No, captain. This is what I desire to wear.” Said Spock. “Well...fine, but would you still like to do it?” Kirk asked. “It would be my honor, captain.”

Spock knew that Kirk loved him in that dress so he didn't even bother taking it off. He bent over the chair that was next to him and let the captain apply the lube and do the work. Kirk didn't mind taking the reigns and already had the lube in his hand. He splattered a good amount up the dress and deep in that sweet Vulcan crack. Spock moaned an ancient Vulcan chant. This weirded Kirk out but it did not stop him from commencing the sweet interspecies sex. Kirk slowly slid his huge throbbing boner up the dress and into Spock's anus. He then started pumping away faster and faster until he came in a shout of glory “HUUUUUUUAGGAGGGGAAAAHHHHHH!” There was semen flying out from around Kirk's penis while it was still submerged in the Vulcan cavern. Spock had came at the same moment and they both flopped onto the bed and snuggled for a few minutes. The whole time they snuggled they kept saying how much they loved each other.

They both got up and cleaned up. Then they made their way back onto the bridge to continue their voyage deep into space.


End file.
